Ed, Edd & Eddy At Freddy's 2
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the horrifying events the Ed's and the cul-de-sac kids had faced at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But now a new restaurant has opened up...nothing will go wrong this time. Right? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And now for the sequel! To answer everyone's question...no, The Marionette isn't actually named Charlie in this particular AU. It's Lily. Anyhow, I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Ed, Edd & Eddy, they belong to Scott Cawthon and Cartoon Network respectively.**

Chapter One: Another Day

It was a cold winter's day in Peach Creek. The wind blew and you could only see snow flakes everywhere you walked. The snow however stopped at a building...Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Well, the old one anyway. Or at least, the rubble of what was left. A year and a half ago, the restaurant burned down. As the wind blew, it stopped again on the other side of town. At a construction site...the site of the "New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

It was about two days away from completion. And the Ed's wouldn't be ready for it...not this time.

* * *

Eddy, the shortest of the bunch, and a 20 year old hot-head, walked around his room drinking a can of soda and talking to Double D over the phone. "So, Double D..." he began. "What's new?"

"Well," Double D said on the other end, "I've finally conducted my first real experiment. A device that allows me to read minds. Observe," he said simply.

 _Really? How does he think he'll fool me this time? Ok...you're an idiot,_ he thought to himself.

"I am not!" Double D's voice sounded from the phone.

 _Crap_. "Well, I'll see ya for Ed's birthday in five minutes," he said. He then looked at his hair. "...Make that ten." After the appropriate amount of time, he went to Ed's house and knocked on the door. Ed immediately opened it, yelled, "HELLO!" and pulled Eddy inside, messing up his hair all over again.

"Dang it Ed!" Eddy yelled jokingly, "ya messed up my hair."

"Oops," Ed said in a sarcastic tone making both boys laugh.

"Happy birthday Ed," Eddy said handing Ed a present. It was a jawbreaker.

"Yummy!" Ed yelled and ate it immediately. Eddy chuckled at his friends antics. No one else except for Sarah showed up. Even Sarah's friend Jimmy wasn't there. Everyone had moved a year and a half ago, after the horror's of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But could anyone blame them? Two friends died, and they were almost next. Even then Eddy smiled that they were out of town and safe. "This just in," came a voice over the tv, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reopening in two days..."

Eddy screamed. Double D and Ed ran in at that moment. "Eddy! What's wrong?" Double D asked. All Eddy could do was point. When Double D and Ed's eyes turned towards the tv, they gasped in disbelief. "Oh no," was all Ed could say.

* * *

"MAY! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Marie Kanker yelled impatiently.

"Gimme, gimme never gets!" yelled May angrily.

"Both of you knock it off!" Lee Kanker yelled. "Look, we need a job or we'll be kicked out!" At that moment, as if the tv was speaking to them, the person on the news said, "The restaurant will be hiring in two days." The Kanker sisters turned to look at each other and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked May.

"Yeah," Marie replied. "We're out of chips!"

"No," May said, "We're getting a job at that restaurant," she pointed at the tv for emphasis.

"Yeah," Lee said rubbing her chin. "That's perfect. I heard Eddy was working there. Maybe they will be working at this new place too!"

"Yeah!" Marie shouted. "And we can kiss them whenever we want!" she said happily. They all chuckled evilly.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Double D said upset. "I thought our ordeal was over!" Eddy nodded and had tears in his eyes.

"Say it ain't so guys!" Ed shouted in fear.

"Guys..." Eddy said thinking of something. "Maybe, we don't have to worry!"

"What do you mean Eddy?" Double D inquired unsure of what Eddy was saying.

"What I'm saying is," Eddy continued wisely, "lightening never strikes twice. We just go in, make sure everything's ok, and get out! How does that sound?"

"That sounds...brilliant!" Double D said. "I never thought I'd say this, but...you're right!"

But unknown to them, they were wrong...more so than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And now for the last chapter for today. You probably won't like this chapter, but please read and review, and enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Grand Re-Opening and A Missing Person

The Ed's noticed the restaurant immediately, it was bigger than they thought. Furthermore, it was more crowded. "Wow," Double D said. "This is...like..." he trailed off, for once, not able to find the right words.

"Crazy? Just like when the original Freddy's opened?" Eddy asked equally shocked.

"Yeah," Double D answered. As they looked around, they saw the Kanker sisters. They were no longer afraid of them, but they still were cautious around them. Considering...past experiences. "Nothing to worry about so far," Double D commented.

At the same time, Marie and Lee were talking about seeing the Ed's. "They think we're not gonna kiss them," Lee said chuckling. "How adorable." She laughed again.

"Yeah," Marie said. She then realized something. "Wait...where's May?" she asked. Usually she was always with them. Lee shrugged. "Eh," she began, "probably in the bathroom. You know her. Wanting to look good for Ed."

* * *

May woke up in a weird room. "Where-" she grunted, "where am I?" she then asked looking around. She heard a dark chuckling.

"You're in here...with me," the voice said.

"Who are you?" she inquired dazed and a little confused. "You don't-" another grunt, "-look like a bad person." The chuckling figure cackled, and May realized how much deep trouble she was in. The figure stepped forward and she screamed. It was a rotting green rabbit with the darkest eyes. He was holding a knife.

"Call me, Springtrap," was all he said. Beside him was a chicken costume.

* * *

That night, Lee and Marie heard the phone ring, so they answered it. But not before fighting over who should answer of course. " _Hey new guy!_ " the voice shouted. Marie sighed, "Just a recording," she said. " _Let me tell you something, it's great to be back here in the business. Anyhow, if you know anything about the previous restaurant, chances are you made an awful career choice. The robots, when they find you will stuff you into an animatronic suit._ " His voice seemed strangely chipper, yet there was something deeper below it, as if he knew he was evil. " _Goodnight and good luck,_ " was all he said before he hung up. Lee sighed, "Probably nothing to worry about," was all she said.

* * *

"Look! New people to play with!" said a boy named Gabriel possessing a robot Bear.

"I see that," said another named Fritz, who was possessing a blue rabbit. A white and pink fox bared its teeth.

"I think we should tear them apart," she said. Her real name was Suzie.

"I don't care what we do," said a white and pink bear, who's real name was Jeremy, "as long as we have fun!"

"I think I care," said a chicken walking up.

"A new friend!" the children shouted. A puppet who was really named Lily, flew to them immediately.

"And what is your name?" she asked calmly.

The chicken sighed, "I can't remember...I think it's...May."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And now we're back! Also, from now on, I'm using the word meanwhile for certain events, because the line thing got kind of old. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three: The Horrifying News

Double D, Ed, and Eddy sat watching tv when the news came on. "In today's news," said the news anchor, "20 year old May Kanker has turned up missing...she was last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." That's all the Ed's needed to hear.

"Eddy," Double D started before gulping. "You don't think?..." he asked trailing off.

"I-" Eddy cut himself off. "It has to be a coincidence! It just has to!"

"Eddy, we must face the facts, it's starting again," Double D said afraid. At that moment the doorbell rang. When Eddy opened it he saw Marie and Lee standing there. "Um...Double D?" he yelled to them. "We have guests."

"Why who-" Double D stopped in fear.

"We know you worked at the restaurant," Lee said angrily. "So you know what happened to May."

 **Meanwhile**

Kevin sat with Nazz on a couch in their apartment on the other side of Peach Creek having an important discussion. "Kevin," Nazz began sternly, "It's been years. There's no way things like that happen again." She scooted closer to Kevin. "Besides. The fire destroyed all of the animatronics. There is no way-" she was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked. She smiled and said, "Hey Double D, what's going...you're kidding! It's happening again?" she inquired suddenly afraid. "MAY KANKER!?" she screamed. "Alright, I understand, bye." She hung up and looked at Kevin as if she saw a ghost.

"Nazz?" Kevin asked. "What's wrong?"

"We have to call our everyone," Nazz explained. "It's happening again." As she walked away Kevin said to himself, "I knew it."

 **Back With The Ed's**

"So let me get this straight," Marie began pinching the bridge of her nose. "A killer murdered children," she stopped seeing the Ed's nod. "You fought against killer robots..." another nod. "...And now it's starting again, except with May?"

"Yes," Double D said. "I know it's hard to believe. But we'd never lie about something this serious."

"We believe you," Lee said. "We fought against those...things." She sighed. "If we're going to stop this, we gotta work together." She held out her hand. "Deal?" she asked. Ed was surprisingly the first to stand up, placing his hand on top of Lee's. Double D followed, so did Marie. Eddy was hesitant at first. "Eddy," Lee started. "Please." Eddy nodded and put his hand on top of everyone else's. "We start tonight," Double D said.

 **At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

The Animatronics stood onstage and waved goodbye at the end of their performance. Inside the Manager's Office, a man named Bob sighed heavily. "So...it's starting again?" he asked the being before him. "Yes," the being replied.

Bob gulped. "This will destroy the company!" he shouted, then turned to look at the golden bear before him. "How do we handle this?"

The bear smiled, "We keep what we can under wraps, and for now, the night guards will help," he explained. Unbeknownst to Bob, the bear had evil intentions.

"What is your name?" Bob asked.

The bear smiled even wider than before revealing a face underneath. "My real name is Johnny. But for the moment, you can call me, Golden Freddy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: And we're back! I'm also listing some of the locations the Ed's go to and the time to make things interesting. Please read and review!**

Chapter Four: Night 1

 **5:00 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

The Ed's and the two remaining Kanker sisters arrived at the restaurant with important intentions. They were going to work the night shift together. "Ok," Double D began, "this is what we'll do. You two-" he gestured to Lee and Marie, "-will let us in before midnight. And we will search the restaurant." Marie and Lee looked to each other, Lee rubbed her chin in thought and Marie weighed her options for a moment.

"Alright," Lee said at last. "We will see you tonight.

 **6:15 PM**

Eddy bought a soda and a large pizza for him, Double D and Ed to share. "Yum!" Ed shouted eating a single slice of pizza in one sitting. Double D chuckled and Eddy facepalmed. "Do you really trust them?" Double D asked Eddy. Eddy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do we really have a choice?" he asked.

Double D thought for a moment. "No, I guess we don't," he said smiling.

"I forget what we are doing," Ed said stupidly earning yet another facepalm from Eddy.

 **11:58 PM**

"Alright," Lee said letting the Ed's through the back door. "The coast is clear!" she whispered loudly. "Yep," Eddy said lost in thought. As they walked up to the office. "You ready?" Eddy asked Double D. Doubled D gulped.

"As I'll ever be," he replied simply.

"Then let's do this!" Eddy shouted.

 **12:02 AM, The Office**

As Ed sat doing who knows what, and the other two Ed's were conversing, the phone rang. They eventually answered it, " _Hey new guys,_ " the voice said and the Ed's gasped. "What's with you three?" Marie asked.

"That phone guy is Johnny," Double D explained.

"Yeah, so?" Lee inquired.

"Johnny died 2 years ago," Eddy responded. The two Kankers looked to each other and realized with deep fear what the Ed's were saying. " _Now,_ " Johnny continued. _"_ _This is where things get interesting. There are several cameras you need to watch. The main stage, the dining area, the bathrooms, Funtime Land, and the Prize Corner,_ " he stopped and sighed. " _There's a music box in the Prize Corner that you need to wind every so often. That's where the Marionette resides. I'll just say it. I can't stand that puppet. It's so...weird. And she hates Plank!_ " As they listened they swore he muttered, "Wood Hater," under his breath. " _Anywho, Funtime Land consists of two animatronics, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. You need to watch Funtime Foxy VERY closely. Funtime Freddy is...unpredictable. Just be careful. He may...step into your office. I think that's it. Oh well, goodnight!_ " and the phone hung up.

 **3:29 AM**

The Ed's and the Kankers unintentionally fell asleep, except for Ed who suddenly yelled, "LOOK!" He shook with fear. Eddy woke up and looked into the hallway. He swore he saw a white and pink Freddy with rosy cheeks and a speaker on its stomach. "Guys!" Eddy hissed. The others woke up and saw it. "I see you over there in the dark!" the animatronic bellowed in a very high pitched voice. "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends," it continued. Marie handed all of them bear masks, and they put them on. The Freddy animatronic walked in and squinted. Ed had worn his mask backwards. "Well look at that!" he shouted to Ed, and the others looked at him immediately. "His uniforms on backwards. Let's go fix him Bon-Bon," Funtime Freddy said smiling at the puppet on his right hand who only giggled in response.

Funtime Freddy walked up and grabbed Ed pulling him away.

"NO SUIT FOR ED FREDDY!" Ed shouted in fear. "NO SUIT FOR ED!"

Eddy's response? He ran up and tackled Funtime Freddy knocking him over and causing him to drop Ed in the process. Eddy pulled Ed away, fixed his mask and said to Funtime Freddy, "Sorry, uh...pal," he stuttered. "I uh...fixed him," and he grinned falsely, although it wasn't seen from under the mask.

Funtime Freddy turned around and said, "Ok then...bye," and walked out of the room.

 **6:00 AM**

The five guards ran out in fear and didn't stop until they reached home. "Well, that was terrifying," Double D said.

"Yeah," Marie answered. "But we didn't figure out anything!"

Double D sighed and said, "Alright. We go back tomorrow, and no sleeping." Everyone sighed and gave a thumbs up in response.

 **Back At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

The Marionette, Lily, said to the golden bear, "What do we do? They escaped our grasp."

The bear turned and gave Lily a big evil grin. "We do what we always do," he explained. "We get rid of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for being gone so long...I was without internet. Also, I will be making a new story, with a different focus. It'll still feature the Ed's! So...enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is entirely Lily's point of view!**

Chapter Five: Within A Puppet's Mind

 _Why do we do what we do? I will never understand. You see, we've been causing harm for years...we were lost...until a certain lost soul, named Johnny saved us...saved me. He has convinced us that all souls are evil. We must obey...THEY must obey...every-single-one of us. Elizabeth agrees. Gabriel, Fritz, Suzie and Jeremy agree. William agrees. Johnny of course agrees. I certainly agree. Rolf doesn't. Why would he? I was locked in that cursed box for so long. But it's not over...it'll_ _never be over. We all know. Soon they will join, soon they will be free. Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Nazz, Marie, Lee, Ed, Eddy...and my favorite...Double D...you will know our plight. You WILL join us..._

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was so short...but I hope you'll continue reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry this took so long to update, I've had a terrible case of writers block...I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Before Night 2

Double D sighed and slammed his hands on the table in front of him. They were of course in his garage. Lee and Marie waited patiently while Ed twiddled his thumbs in fear and Eddy was growing more angry. "We've been there one night and have found nothing!" Double D shouted surprising everyone. "I thought the children's souls were freed," he continued.

"Maybe not all of them were," Ed said seriously.

"Ed," Eddy said, "That is the most-" he was cut off by Double D who shouted, "Brilliant thing I've ever heard!"

"You can't be serious," Eddy deadpanned.

"I'm quite serious," Double D smiled. "And I think I have an idea of how to stop these robots." He pulled out a helmet.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"It's a mind reading helmet. You see, before, the ghosts told me what happened. But these ghosts are angry, and possibly won't reveal a thing. So I propose we read their minds. Find out who did this."

 **Meanwhile**

Kevin and Nazz were talking with Sarah and Jimmy, the only other survivors of that night. "You want us to go where!?" Sarah inquired while screaming.

"OH THE INHUMANITY!" Jimmy shouted.

"Guys," Kevin said speaking up. "1 and a half years ago, we battled evil robots and survived. And the Ed's are the only ones who knew how to beat them," he said pounding his hand with his fist. Nazz was more surprised that Kevin didn't call them dorks. Or any variation there-of. "We can stop them. Now either you two are with us or you're not!"

Sarah and Jimmy looked to each other and sighed. "I'm with you," Jimmy said placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

Sarah sighed, muttered an, "I'm going to regret this," and walked over to Nazz and Kevin. It was going to be a long travel to Peach Creek.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. There will be more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm** **back! And now for the exciting chapter seven! I know I've been away a long time. But I needed to think of what would happen next so...without further ado, and no filler this time. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Night 2 and Secrets Revealed?

 **11:59 PM Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Double D, Marie, Lee, Ed, and Eddy stood in the office and decided to listen to the message from Johnny, there was no hiding it at this point. He was possibly apart of all of this. The new murders and May's "disappearance," as well as this restaurant. The phone rang and they answered it. " _Hey there, Night 3! Congrats! Now, things start to get real tonight. Wind the music box as it runs out faster on this night-_ " Marie muttered a curse word in response.

"- _As well watch Funtime Land more than usual, there are some...functions, that are not going properly. Oh, and Ennard's Rentals is up and running. Well, that's about it, goodnight!_ "

Eddy growled in response. "There's ANOTHER restaurant!? Damn it!" he yelled. Double D looked just as angry. "Gentlemen...tomorrow, we take time off. But for tonight, we continue our job!"

 **3:00 AM**

Golden Freddy laughed maniacally. Bob gulped in response. "Um...Golden Freddy?" he began earning a slight glare from said bear. "Why did you tell them about... _his_ restaurant?"

Golden Freddy evilly chuckled again. "To buy us some time...For now they won't attack. But when those brats return. Oh, they'll be sorry."

 **7:36 Am**

Kevin drove his pickup truck through town and arrived at Eddy's house. Seeing the lights off he sighed...but before he could turn around he saw five people walking up. He parked and ran out surprising the five people. "Guys, it's so good to see you!"

Eddy smiled, "Hi 'shovel chin,' he said jokingly."

"Hey dorky," Kevin joked back.

Ed gulped nervously seeing Sarah. "Hi Sarah..." he said nervously. Sarah walked up, causing Ed to shut his eyes in fear before...he felt arms wrap around him? He looked down and saw Sarah hugging him. He returned the hug.

"So what are you guy's doing here?" Lee asked, earning surprised looks from the other group.

Kevin sighed, "We're here to help."

"Good," Double D replied. "We'll need it. Because tomorrow...we visit Ennard's Rentals..." he explained.

 **Meanwhile**

As the group talked a rotting yellow rabbit watched them from behind a house, and chuckled to himself before climbing into a trap door. Oh he'd see them again soon...

 **Author's Note: See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yep, 2 chapters in one day! So, I'll be honest...I'm planning on a third story somewhere down the line. If this proves to be a good sequel, I will make a follow up to this. So, please read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Night 3, Sort Of

 **10: 43 Ennard's Rentals**

The group arrived at Ennard's Rentals and realized one thing...the front door was locked. "Ok, Double D?" Eddy began calmly.

"Yes, Eddy?" Double D answered.

Eddy took a deep breath and screamed, "HOW DO WE GET IN!?" After rubbing the inside of his ear, Double D sighed and said, "Backdoor. I have a feeling it's open." The Ed's walked to the back and despite Eddy's sayings of, "It won't be unlocked." It opened. Double D gave a victory glance and walked in. Looking inside they saw a picture of what seemed to be an unfinished robot. It gave everyone the creeps.

"Who the hell keeps an unfinished robot as an attraction?" Kevin asked unnerved.

"You said it," Sarah replied. Before they could continue. A voice rang out from somewhere in the building. "HELP ME!" it yelled. Double D and the group, kicking into high gear bolted and found the room, deciding to open it...big mistake.

"Thank you," the looming figure of the unfinished robot said smiling. It stood at about 8 feet tall. "Welcome to my pizzeria...sort of," she said.

"Who...who are you?" Eddy asked showing no fear. There was no fear at this point. Why would there be? They all knew what to expect...but for some reason, the rental place was empty.

"I am Ennard," the robot replied. "I need your help." As the group listened to the voice there was a shocking realization...

"Elizabeth!?" Kevin gasped.

"Hello big brother," Ennard replied to Kevin. The robot smiled, the face making a sound like the clicking and grinding of gears. "Like I said, I need your help."

"Why would we help you?" Ed asked bravely.

Ennard growled before sighing..."So I can escape..." she grabbed Ed and dragged him into the room. The group? They let fear overwhelm them and bolted.

Double D however was screaming, "Desist! We have to save our friend!" Kevin angrily grabbed him and said, "IT'S TOO LATE FOR HIM! WE GOTTA-" but before he could finish. Ed walked out, alive and well. He was smiling. "Hi guys!" he said goofily as ever. Though there was something odd...there was a scratch on his face.

"Ed, however did you escape?" Double D began. "And so quickly?"

"Aww shucks, it was easy guys," Ed replied. "I fought him off."

"Huh, who knew?" Eddy said stunned.

"Let's go," Ed said calmly walking in a weird way...he was limping, arms dangling at his sides...

 **Author's Note: Sorry this was rushed! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! And yes, it is very obvious what happened to Ed.**

Chapter Nine: Night 4 and Day 5

 **Double D's House**

As the two groups sat in the living room of Double D's house watching tv that night, Ed seemed more fascinated by the tv. Well, at least more than usual. Double D, Eddy, and especially Kevin and Sarah noticed more. "Ed's acting weirder than usual!" Eddy whispered.

Double D nodded. "I agree," he whispered back.

"What do you think it is?" Kevin whispered. The three shrugged as Sarah rubbed her chin in thought. Ed smiled continuously before turning back slightly and saying, "What happened to TV? Such violence...and it's like a mini theatre," he added.

Kevin sighed, "Ed, you've seen TV in the past few years. It's a normal Television."

Sarah gasped suddenly, she then whispered to Double D, "That's not Ed..."

 **That Night**

As the Ed's and the others slept, Ed wandered over to the window and climbed out. He walked up to a trap door and knocked on it three times. Right after it opened, Springtrap crawled out. "Have they discovered?" he asked smirking under his mask.

"No," Ed replied in Elizabeth's voice. "I think Ed's sister is suspicious. But don't worry...when tomorrow arrives, I'll take care of her."

"Good. See to it that you do," Springtrap threatened before climbing back into the trap door.

 **The Next Day**

Double D made breakfast and noticed Ed walking around. "Ed?" he asked.

"Yeah Double D?" Ed inquired in return.

"What is your favorite animal?" Double D suspiciously asked.

"...Cows," Ed replied before walking up to the table. Double D felt a tear slide down his face. That really wasn't Ed. He wiped the tear quickly and said aloud, "Ah Ed...you and your cows."

 **Meanwhile In the Living Room**

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Think about it," Sarah began. "Ed was in the room alone with that thing. And, no offense to my brother, he may have gotten smarter, but he couldn't have fought back."

"How can you tell?" Jimmy asked.

"He never fought back against me..." Sarah trailed off, making everyone understand immediately.

 **Meanwhile Back In the Kitchen**

"Ed, what do you remember about...Ennard?" he inquired.

"Aw Double D, Ennard was that big scary robot thing!" Ed chuckled. Double D grabbed a knife, and slowly started to cut tomatoes. Double D noticed Ed raising his unibrow in questioning and Double D smiled nervously. "Just for the eggs," he explained.

"What eggs?" Ed asked voice faltering between his normal voice and not. "All I see. Are PANCAKES!" Ed yelled jumping and tackling Double D to the floor. Hearing the commotion the group ran in and gasped.

"Help-" Double D sputtered while being choked, "-Me!" Kevin ran up and tackled Ed knocking him down.

"Had enough?" Kevin taunted. Ed turned his head completely around and smirked lifting himself up effortlessly. But when the group cornered him, he jumped over Nazz and crashed through the window.

Double D wiped another tear from his face, and turned to the group with an angry look in his eyes. "Tonight...we're ending this. And we WILL end this even if it kills us!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here we are...chapter ten, I'll make this one as long as possible since it will also include the aftermath. Please read and review.**

Chapter Ten: Night 5, The End?

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 12:00 AM**

Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and the Kanker's all arrived together, and saw a note written on the front door. It read:

 _Good luck on your jobs everyone, you're going to need it, Michael._

"Once again," Double D began smiling. "We have a guardian angel watching over our shoulders." Everyone agreed. The restaurant was eerily quiet, and abandoned, everything was gone. Tables and chairs, even items in the kitchen were missing. All except...for the animatronics. Double D dropped the gas can he had been carrying to the floor. "Guys, if we don't make it out of this...just know I care about you."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, a booming laugh echoed. Flying out of nowhere was a golden...Freddy? The being stood up and grinned, "Hello guys. It's been forever," he said.

"It's over whoever you are!" Eddy yelled in anger.

The bear laughed again and said in his real voice, "You guys don't get it do you? It's over...for you." Before anyone could register the fact that this bear was Johnny, the bear in question plunged the knife he had been hiding behind his back into Double D's chest. Double D gasped and coughed a bit of blood.

"Double D!" Eddy yelled in fear.

"And now for you..." Johnny chuckled. Before anyone could do anything, Ed came in.

Double D coughed again and whispered to himself, "Ed?"

Ed nodded and then said in Elizabeth's voice, "Guys...take care of everything, I'll handle ugly over here." Ed tackled Golden Freddy and grabbed his mask beginning to tear it off. As if things couldn't get any worse, William showed up and growled," Elizabeth you traitor!" He ran toward them and was tripped by Double D...before immediately getting stabbed by said human.

Double D coughed and said in his last words, "Give my regards to the devil." With that, Double D sighed his last breath. Eddy, in an adrenaline rush kicked over the gas can and lit a lighter before throwing it as fast as he could into the gasoline. Flames shot out immediately. Eddy bolted saying "Every man for himself!" Everyone had, had enough and followed.

 **Double D's House 8:21 AM**

Eddy saw the news how an act of arson destroyed Freddy's and he turned it off. "Everyone, thank you. Now Double D and Ed, and everyone else can rest in peace." Kevin agreed and replied, "Even if no one knows what Double D did...he made a noble sacrifice."

They couldn't agree more.

 **Kevin's House 9: 30 PM**

Kevin was just getting into bed and shutting his eyes when a hand covered his mouth. "It's me, Michael." The looming figure said. "I need your help."

"With...with what?" Kevin stuttered.

"Not all the animatronics were burned. Most got away. How would you like to end this. Once and for all?" Michael inquired.

Kevin could only nod.

* * *

 _Father it's me Michael...you've escaped death so many times...there's only one thing left for us now. We're going to come find you..._

 **Author's Note: And there you have it...the end. For now. I hope you enjoyed, once again, leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
